


profane communion

by teandfailure



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camboy Edward Elric, Daddy Kink, Edward Elric's Oral Fixation, Fishnets, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teandfailure/pseuds/teandfailure
Summary: ed is seated at the center of the frame, sitting cross-legged on his bed in a pair of the obscenely short shorts and a cropped t shirt, fidgeting with a joint in his hand. his eyeliner looks positively divine, sharp enough to kill, and he’s wearing false eyelashes. his hair hangs loose over his shoulders, different shades of vibrant blond intermixed and glinting in the dim lighting. he’s wearing fishnets underneath his shorts — the tights come up higher on his waist than the tiny shorts — and his shirt advertises a band roy had never heard of. roy can see the curvature of his hips poking out from the hem, between the netting of the fishnets, and he has some kind of base, primal desire to lick them. ed is soft and smiling when his eyes flicker up to meet roy’s.roy is so,sogone for this boy.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	profane communion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butbythegrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butbythegrace/gifts).



> have some social-distancing-friendly smut! 
> 
> ty ty to the lovely [butbythegrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butbythegrace) who listened to me flail about this for far too long ❤️❤️
> 
> title from the front bottoms.

the screen of roy’s laptop lights up, and he lets the call ring twice before he answers for want of appearing casual. luckily, ed won’t be able to hear the way his heart is thundering in his chest.

roy is wearing an oxford shirt and a pair of slacks, but he feels woefully underdressed when he answers the call and ed and his usual webcam set-up come into view. 

ed is seated at the center of the frame, sitting cross-legged on his bed in a pair of the obscenely short shorts and a cropped t shirt, fidgeting with a joint in his hand. his eyeliner looks positively divine, sharp enough to kill, and he’s wearing false eyelashes. his hair hangs loose over his shoulders, different shades of vibrant blond intermixed and glinting in the dim lighting. he’s wearing fishnets underneath his shorts — the tights come up higher on his waist than the tiny shorts — and his shirt advertises a band roy had never heard of. roy can see the curvature of his hips poking out from the hem, between the netting of the fishnets, and he has some kind of base, primal desire to lick them. ed is soft and smiling when his eyes flicker up to meet roy’s.

roy is so, _so_ gone for this boy.

his outfit is a stark contrast to the all-white bedding behind him, and roy would like nothing more than to watch ed slowly shed his clothes layer by layer against the sheets until he’s all shades of gold and sunkissed skin against the bed. it was somewhat alarming how fond roy has grown of ed lately. 

“hey,” ed says, and flashes a grin. he’s wearing lipstick, too, a shade of deep red that draws a lovely contrast to his coloring. “how’s it going, roy?”

the sound of his name on ed’s tongue nearly destroys him. 

“fine,” roy says faintly, although he is not. “good, good, you know- keeping busy.”

“yeah?” ed asks. “are things hectic at work?”

roy laughs, and it only hurts a little. “what gave me away?”

ed rolls his eyes, and roy watches his eyelashes flutter with rapt attention, wishes idly for more pixels with which to see ed more clearly. “middle of the week dates mean you need something to get you through to the weekend,” he says, as though it’s obvious, and maybe to ed it is; he’s always been able to read roy like a cheap paperback. “i’m not here to shame you, obviously-”

roy shrugs. “isn’t that some people’s business model?” 

ed blinks. “damn,” he says, cracks a smile. “you got me there, and if that’s your secret kink, you know all you gotta do is ask-”

“as if i’d reveal my secrets that easily,” roy scoffs. “work is work, and i’d rather leave it at the office, to be perfectly honest with you. it’s exhausting enough having to talk about it for eight hours a day.”

ed gives him a laugh at that. “i get that,” he offers, and twirls the joint between his fingers. “are you smoking with me tonight?” 

roy rolls his eyes, takes a deep breath that sets his shoulders. “as if i ever say no.”

“hey, i don’t mean to presume,” ed says quickly, hands up in a defensive pose. “just because-”

“don’t worry about it,” roy says, because he doesn’t really care about whatever ed is going to say next; he cares about ed, and ed when he’s high is adorably puppy-like, all giggles and big smiles and swaying shoulders. “suffice to say, today is not the day we break from tradition.”

ed flashes him a wolfish grin, his eyes glinting like precious stones. “that’s what i like to hear.”

roy rummages around in the bedside table to assemble all the items he needs, and he packs a bowl quickly, eyes flickering up every few seconds from ed to his piece on the table. “you look lovely today, as usual,” roy says, for want of something to fill the space. “i want you to keep the tights on.” 

ed grins. “ _ duh,”  _ he says easily. “i would never expect less of you.” 

ed holds the joint between his teeth as he flicks the lighter, and he inhales softly with his eyes closed, lashes fluttering against his cheekbones. he holds it in for a second before he blows a cloud of smoke out at the webcam and giggles.

“your turn,” ed offers triumphantly.

there’s definitely a lighter around here somewhere; they certainly turn up in the oddest places, at inopportune times, and god only knows how many are currently floating around his apartment. it’s devastating to have to take his eyes off of ed for such a mundane task. 

fortunately, it only takes a moment to find a stray lighter amongst the items in his pen cup, and he finds himself fidgeting with the bowl as he gets his bearings again, steadies his hands and holds the pipe to his mouth as he tries to work up the courage to look ed in the eye again. their eyes lock the second the lighter catches, and ed watches, rapt, as roy takes a hit.

as roy exhales, he gives ed’s body another once over and finds himself gaping at the bulge growing in ed’s shorts. “can we talk dirty?”

ed squirms a bit at the suggestion, but he doesn’t say no. “what do you wanna talk about?” 

roy hums. “i wanna know how you touch yourself,” he offers. “what you think about when nobody else is around, when it’s just you taking care of you.” 

ed fumbles with his own lighter and takes another long inhale off his joint. “should’ve known you’re that kind of perv,” he mumbles, looking away as he exhales.

roy gives him a small nod. “precisely that kind, yes,” he says. “what are you into, baby boy?”

ed giggles and says simply “i’m nasty,” as if that’s a sufficient answer. “it’d be easier to list what i’m  _ not  _ into,” he continues, eyes flicking back and forth as he watches roy smoke, watches the lighter flicker to life in roy’s hand. "i’m guessing you’re into… my feet, obviously; choking seems like your style; i bet you like being called ‘daddy’ or ‘sir’ or whatever gets you hard.” 

“you’re not wrong,” roy says, and doesn’t let it get to him. “you are, however, deflecting; i asked about you.”

ed gives him an arched eyebrow. “you want storytime, or you want the real thing?” 

“i do love it when you put on a show.”

“you’re so easy,” ed replies, picking at the joint and flicking the spent part into an ashtray shaped like a skull. “whatever i want?” 

“with a bit of narration, of course,” roy says. “assuming you’re able to talk still.” 

that makes ed shiver a little, and he takes another hit to buy himself another thirty seconds, lets out a wispy exhale of smoke directly at the camera, and when the cloud clears, ed is giggling and smiling like the sun shining. “i’ll be making noise, that’s for fuckin’ sure,” he says. “can’t promise how coherent it’ll be, though.” 

“that’s what i like to hear.” roy pokes the bowl a bit with the butt of the lighter, and hits it again, takes his time with the rhythm of the inhale and exhale as he debates what he’d like to say next. ed is watching him, his gaze heavy and liquid. “shoot for the stars.” 

ed’s grin has turned cocky, now, a confidence that looks divine on him. “i’m pretty great at fucking myself, i gotta say,” he says, meets roy’s eyes all faux-coy. it goes straight to roy’s cock anyway; he’s already filling out the front of his dress pants, aching for a stroke or two to take the edge off. “even before there was an audience involved, i got a lot of practice in.” 

_ i can tell,  _ roy thinks but does not say, remembering the way he’s seen ed take seven inches like it’s nothing. “you have a favorite toy?” he asks instead. 

“you’ll see,” ed hums, then amends, the end of the joint balanced precariously in his mouth, “to be fair, i have a lot of favorites. it depends how much of a masochist i feel like on any given day.” 

roy watches ed finish smoking, contemplates swerving before he decides he can’t not take the bait. “and how are you feeling today?”

“eager,” ed says, and his grin is sharp at the edges. “ready for a challenge.” 

ed puts the ashtray to the side, off camera, and he leans back against the bed, against a tremendous pile of pillows, spreads his legs to give roy a better view of his bulge. his shorts are tight, ripped up denim that does nothing to hide his erection curled up against the fly, and ed with his legs open is always a sight that inspires reverence in him, a sight that makes him want to crawl between them and submit. 

“damn _ ,”  _ roy says, trying to keep his voice light. “warn a guy next time, alright?” 

ed laughs. “you know i’m just getting started.” he says it like it’s a promise, trails a hand along the inside of his thigh as he inches closer to his cock. “get comfortable; it’s only going to get better from here.” 

roy adjusts himself a little, settles against his headboard with his laptop balanced carefully on his legs. he watches ed start to stroke himself through the denim, watches ed’s hips move in search of friction and marvels at ed’s skin, ed’s legs spread so open it was impossible to hide anything. 

ed undoes the button first, lets out a moan as his fingers brush the head of his cock as he nudges the zipper down. the fabric falls open, and ed’s cock is peaking out, hot and red and smeared in pre-come, trapped beneath the net material of the tights, and roy nearly comes right then and there, from that visual alone, the obscene mess ed’s made and the way ed is sprawled out on the bed and begging like a whore, in his tights with nothing underneath. 

“ _ fuck,”  _ ed whines, toying with his slit with his thumb. “you really got me worked up.” 

“it was my pleasure,” roy says. he finally caves and grants himself a quick, desperate stroke of his aching cock, but instead of helping to calm him down, it just makes him yearn for more. ed always has a way of testing his self-discipline. 

“i like to drag this part out,” ed says, his voice slightly wobbly. he’s got a hand wrapped around his cock just below the head, pumping it slowly while he talks. “really take my time with it.”

“what’re you thinking about?” roy asks. 

ed lets his eyes flutter shut, like he has to consider it. “how good it’s gonna feel to get fucked,” he answers. “all stretched open and full of cock for you, as deep as i can take it.”

“should’ve known you’d be a size queen,” roy murmurs.

ed just shrugs with his free shoulder and doesn’t stop moving his hand in what looks like a painfully slow up-and-down rhythm. “i wanna be so full i ache from it afterwards,” he says, and his voice only breaks a little. “if that makes me a size queen, so be it.” 

“take your clothes off,” roy suggests, succumbs to his base desires and undoes the button of his trousers. “let me see you.”

“yes daddy,” ed says, teasing, his hands already fumbling with the fabric of his t-shirt. ed probably has as many scars as roy does, and roy has always found the comforting, that someone who glistened like ed did still had a mottled mess of scar tissue on his stomach, a ridged scar where his arm met his shoulder, what looked like a burn mark on the meat of his thigh. 

“how’d you know?” roy asks. 

“don’t underestimate me,” ed says, which is far kinder than ‘you’re rather obvious, roy.’ “it was just a lucky guess, really. a sex worker sixth sense. i just know.”

ed works his way out his tiny shorts, too, shifts his weight so he’s laying back against the mound of pillows in nothing but the fishnets with legs up and open and his cock on gorgeous display. “how’s this?”

“lovely,” roy responds. 

“‘s lovely for me too,” ed mutters, snaking a hand behind himself to drag his thumb over his entrance. “ _ fuck,  _ that feels good.” 

“you did say you were feeling eager.” 

ed makes a garbled noise as he presses into himself, sinks his finger most of the way in one long, slow press. “sometimes when i’m in a hurry i don’t do any prep at all, just use lots of lube and take some deep breaths and force myself to relax.” 

“yeah?” roy asks, feels his voice going rough around the edges, feels his cock twitch in his pants. “would you take my cock like that?” 

“yeah, fuck yeah,” ed eases his finger out as he nods, fumbles for the lube with his clean hand and struggles with the cap. “that’s the best way to fuck, with a guy who’ll take it really slow and just open you up with his cock.” 

he replaces his finger with two this time, and a huge smear of lube, and ed sinks his fingers to the knuckle immediately, lets himself groan and squirm against the sheets. “i’m —  _ fuck  _ — impatient as shit, so i never get very far fingering myself anyway.”

“you? impatient?” roy scoffs. 

“fuck off,” ed mumbles, but he’s half laughing in spite of his words, even as he twists his fingers and presses as deep as he can go given the angle. “i’ve got the patience of a saint, okay.”

“how does two feel?” roy asks, lets his hand just rest against his erection through the layers of fabric. 

ed blinks, and roy wonders if this time the shyness is genuine. “it just makes me want more,” ed says, a bit quieter. “i’m used to fingering as a prelude to fucking, so it mostly just makes me  _ want.” _ it’s delightful to see the embarrassment color his face as he pulls his fingers out. 

ed gets his legs beneath him and crawls off to one side, fidgets with something off camera for a minute before he returns with a dildo in hand, and roy feels his cock twitch just thinking about how ed’s going to take a toy like that. it’s not the biggest dildo roy has ever seen, but it’s certainly above average, a realistic one in tan silicone, uncut with veins running up either side of the length. 

ed starts by taking the head of the toy in his mouth and giving it a loud, wet suck. he licks broad strokes with his tongue at first, then takes it down deeper as he relaxes his throat, makes a soft, broken noise as he adjusts.

“ _ jesus _ ,” roy says, blinks to try to clear his head. his hand instinctively tightens on his cock, which sends a shooting wave of pleasure through his body before he can stop it. “is this-”

“not everything is about you,” ed replies, finally relents and pulls the toy out, sloppy and wet and smeared with his lipstick. “you wanted an authentic ed jerk off session, right? oral fixation is a must.” 

“you do look good like that,” roy says. 

ed flashes him a grin. “i’ve got a  _ great  _ look to show you.”

ed places the dildo with the base against the bed, fidgets with the lube again until he’s able to smear it down the sides of the dildo and all over the head, and then he looks back at roy. his eyes are intoxicating, needy and heady with adrenaline and hormones. 

“i’m so ready,” he whines, and it makes roy shiver. “i’m gonna try to take my time, but i might just keep going because i’m fucking  _ aching  _ to be full right now.”

“show me,” roy murmurs. “show me how bad you want it. let me hear you.”

ed turns so he’s got his back toward the camera, so roy is looking at the shape of his shoulder blades and ed’s terrific ass in fishnet tights, his hole puckered pink and smeared with lube. he lines himself up with the head of the toy, one hand behind himself guiding the dildo to the right angle, and then he’s sinking down on the toy, the first few inches all at once as ed moans for him. 

“daddy,” ed gasps. 

roy feels his cock throb at that, feels like his whole body is running hot at the thought that ed is going to keep doing that for the rest of the call. “what do you need, sweetheart?”

ed shivers and sinks down further, lets out a low groan that turns into a growl. “just need a good fuck, daddy,” he whines, his voice breaking halfway through. 

“want you to show me how you’d ride me,” roy says. “show me how you’d fuck yourself on my cock, baby boy.” 

“ _ fuck,  _ let me show you,” ed says in a trembling voice. he pulls up a bit on his shaky legs, then sinks down faster, harder than before until he’s nearly taken the whole length of it. “shit,  _ shit,  _ daddy-”

“you like it too, don’t you?” roy asks. “calling me daddy.” 

he can’t see ed’s face, so he has to imagine ed’s blush, but the pause is pretty telling regardless. “it’s okay,” roy continues. “i like it too.” 

ed starts to work his hips, first in slow, rocking thrusts that make him moan softly and swear at the back of his throat, then into faster, messier hip-smashing thrusts as he settles into a rhythm. his hair is down, spiling over his shoulders in waves, and roy yearns to tangle his hands in it, yearns to pull it and see if ed is  _ that  _ kind of masochist too. 

“you take it so well,” roy purrs, and his patience has finally worn thin; he gets his pants open and his dick out with shaky hands, and he moans without meaning to when he finally gets his hand around himself. 

“ _ fuck  _ yes,” ed whines, gives his hips a weak roll and keeps the toy deep inside of him, just stirring against his prostate. “want you to touch yourself for me.” 

“turn around for me,” roy hums, stroking himself slowly, trying to savor it. “let me see you.” 

ed does as he’s asked, and when he settles on his knees the other way, roy is immediately enamored with the mess his cock has made, all over his tights and his stomach, drippy strands of pre-come that make roy’s mouth water. “look at you,” he says. “ed,  _ fuck _ .”

ed is sinking back down on the toy, adjusting to his new position and finding all the spots that make his vision go white at the edges. “wish it was you, daddy,” he says, his voice thin and wobbly. “wish it was you splitting me open with your cock.” 

“god, ed,” roy says, works his hand faster on his cock without any kind of conscious effort to do so. “you’re doing so well for me, so lovely-”

ed’s hips jerk hard, and he swears a string of “shit  _ fuck  _ shit” before he’s able to say anything more articulate than that. “ _ roy _ _ , _ _ ,”  _ he bites. “i’m fuckin’- i’m gonna come like this, i don’t know how much longer i can-”

“you can come whenever you’re ready,” roy purrs, his voice crackling deep in his chest. “just remember i want to see you, i want to hear you; don’t hold anything back.” 

ed swears, grinds down against the dildo and presses as deep as he can as he works his hips in these microscopic thrusts, just gracing the perfect spot. he lets his hand wrap around his cock through the tights, and it’s far too intense after this much denial; his orgasm hits him like a wave crashing, wracks his frame like he’s got chills. 

ed wails as though he’s been hit, and the cry goes  _ straight  _ to roy’s cock, as does the mess ed makes of his stomach and the sheets of the bed. ed shivers and rides it out, lets his hips shake and his muscles tense and relax around the toy, stays balanced on his wobbly knees as best he can.

roy is close even though he’s hardly paid attention to his own cock this evening, close just from watching ed this closely. he tightens his grip on his cock and gives a slight twist to his strokes, settles into a rhythm that draws sparks behind his eyelids, sparks heat in the pit of his stomach. 

ed’s voice is shaky, wrecked. “please,” he says, and roy nearly loses it right then at how rough ed sounds, his voice dragging and cracking in places. “want you to come for me, daddy.”

“ _ fuck,”  _ roy gasps, tighten his grip as he watches his vision start to turn white. “jesus, ed-”

it hits him like a freight train, like an oncoming car; roy comes hard, all over his fist and his trousers, clinging to the sound of ed’s voice calling him daddy, his entire body trembling with tension and spent energy.

when the moment passes and his vision clears, roy returns to his body to find himself alone in his bed on a skype call with a nineteen-year-old internet stranger. on his computer screen, ed is giggling. “holy  _ shit,”  _ he says. “let’s do that again every time, alright? fucking hell, roy.” 

ed picks himself up on shaky limbs, eases the toy out and flops back onto the mountain of pillows with his hair spread everywhere, most certainly tangled in a knot or twenty. he’s made a terrible mess all over himself, and not for the first time, roy feels the urge to lick him clean. “jesus fuck, my heart is beating so fast right now.” 

roy laughs a little at that. “you know, mine is too.” 

ed smiles at him, soft around the edges. “we can just lay here like this for a few minutes if you want.” 

despite himself, despite everything, roy’s heart still swells at that. “maybe for a few minutes, if you really don’t mind.” 

“of course i don’t mind, dumbass,” ed says. “best part of virtual sex is you don’t have to worry about laying in the wet spot.” 

there’s nothing particularly funny about what ed’s just said, but roy laughs anyway. “that’s a fair point.” 

“think that’ll tide you over until saturday?” ed asks.

“christ, i hope so,” roy says, runs a hand through his hair just for something to fidget with. “my job isn't  _ that  _ high stress.” 

“just let me know,” ed says, snuggling further into the blankets, his eyes starting to fall shut. “don’t tell, but you’re kind of my favorite customer.” 

roy shuts that thought down before his pathetic heart can run away with it. “be careful, that’ll go to my head.” 

ed just laughs. “i’d say i’m sorry but i’m fuckin’ not,” he says.

“you’re terrible,” roy accuses. 

“that, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have [twitter](https://twitter.com/teandfailure) if you liked my fic!


End file.
